The military personnel, athletes, and racecar drivers have all designed and used personal cooling systems. Commercial personal cooling systems use various technologies such as (1) frozen gel paks (2) paraffin phase change, (3) evaporative, (4) air circulated by fan, (5) thermo-electric, and 6) circulating water using either ice or vapor compression. Each technology has its limitation in a Motor Cycle personal cooling system. No personal cooling system has been made commercially available using solid adsorption, desiccant technology. Also, no personal cooling system has utilized waste heat for an energy source in the personal cooling system.
The use of desiccants in refrigeration systems is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,365, describes a desiccant refrigerant and dehumidifier that uses material is used to absorb moisture from the ambient hot and humid air.
Additionally, apparatuses for cooling a motorcyclist are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,099 describes a protective motorcycle garments for maximum cooling which allows ambient air to flow through the garments. The air which flows through the garment is not cooled, so that the cooling effect is very limited, and depends on the ambient air temperature. CAN. patent application No. 2,171,265 describes a motorcycle helmet having a thermoelectric device. The thermoelectric device cools only the inner space of the helmet, has relative low cooling power, and being located near the motorcyclist head can cause the motorcyclist severe head damage as a result of an accident. The thermoelectric device is relatively heavy, it can electrify the motorcyclist and the motorcyclist wearing the thermoelectric device has to exert an effort to continuously balance helmet.
There is one patent on a Motor Cycle air conditioning system that uses thermoelectric modules for cooling, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,696. The '696 patent describes a thermoelectric air-condition apparatus with controllable air flows, however, its thermoelectric, modules are powered by electricity and thus they also cause a significant draw of current from the existing electrical system.
Accordingly, there is a need for an Motor Cycle personal cooling system that can be mounted on a Motor Cycle, that can satisfy various cooling thermal requirements for the Motor Cycle rider and/or passenger, and not cause significant draw of engine power or electric current.